Looking At the Stars
by morgan.r.stewart.75
Summary: I'm writing a bunch of Etharah one-shots! Please read if you love Etharah! I'll also try to have Bennica, and Rorica in there as much as I can!
1. Friday Night Flying

Ethan's POV  
This moment couldn't have been better. A half hour after my parents left, Jane was in bed, and Sarah flew  
us up on the roof. She was sitting in my lap, we were looking at the stars, her head under my chin. I was thinking  
about how beautiful she looks in the moonlight, when Sarah snapped me out of my thoughts.  
"Do you see that really bright star?" she asked.  
"Where?" I questioned.  
"Right in front of you, and 2 inches to the left," she turned my so I was staring right at it.  
"Oh, now I see it," I say sounding dumb.  
"It's ok, that's Venus," she informs me. At this, I chuckle.  
"The stars look, almost, as beautiful as you from here," I say in a semi-flirty tone.  
"Do you want to get closer to them?" she asks. Before I can answer, she takes my hand and we're flying. Finaly we  
land at a little cafe'. We go in and get coffee, then we're walking home. I see Sarah shiver; I take off my jacket and  
drape it over her shoulders. "Thanks," she said.  
"Welcome," I reply.  
Sarah's POV  
We kept walking, when it starts pouring. "We should probably fly or run back home," I say, immeditly regreting it.  
"Ok, but there's one thing I need to do, before we do that," Ethan says, in a mysterious tone. He stands infront of me;  
he puts his hands around my waist. Next thing I know, we're making out in the pouring rain. When he retreats for air,  
we run home, with my super speed. When we get in the door, the clock says 11:47. I run upstairs, to check on Jane.  
When I get there, she's still sleeping. I come back down stairs, and Ethan and I watch a movie.  
"Hey, Sarah, how were they?" asks, the movie had just ended.  
"I had no problems, at all,"I said.  
"Good, here you go," said, handing me my payment. Before leaving, I give Ethan a peck on the lips.  
giggles, she thinks it's cute, because we've been going out for 3 months.  
"Love, all, you guys. Bye,"I say going out of the door. When I get home, I call Erica. Tell her Ethan and I had our  
first kiss. We freaked out for an hour. Finaly, we hung-up, and we layed down for the night. All night, the only thing  
I could think about was, how good of a kisser Ethan was. Then I drifted off to a peaceful daydream.  
THE END- Hope you Enjoyed :)


	2. The Date Part 1

Ethan was standing at his locker, talking listening to Rory and Benny do their 'Which Superhero is Better'  
argument of the day. He was about to walk away, when a short-ish, brunett walked around the corner. His body went  
numb, and his heart started beating 100 miles and minute.  
"Hey, Ethan," Sarah, the girl Ethan loves with all of his heart, said to him.  
"Hey, Sare," he replied, as calmly as he could manage.  
"What's up?" she asked, casually.  
"About ready to kill Benny and Rory," he replied.  
"What?" she asked. She couldn't hear him over Benny and Rory's yelling.  
"Do you want to continue this conversation somewhere else?" Ethan screamed.  
"Yes," Sarah screamed back, walking the opposite direction of Benny and Rory, with Ethan. "Ok, now what did you  
say, after I asked you 'What's up?'?" Sarah asked Ethan.  
"I said, I was about to kill Benny and Rory," Ethan said, chuckeling.  
"I'm there with you, and I was only standing there for a minute. How can you take those two all day?" she said,  
giggling.  
"'Cause those two and you are all I have in the way of friends," Ethan explained.  
"Well, you have Erica, kinda'," Sarah, hesitintly, said.  
"Ya; no," he said, laughing and shaking his head.  
"It was worth a shot," she said, snickering.  
"Ya, can I ask you something?" he questioned.  
"You just did, but you can ask me another thing," she replied, smiling.  
"Do you want to go out and do something tomorow night? Your choice on what we do," Ethan offered, blushed  
crazily.  
"Ya, pick me up at 7:30?" she answered.  
"It's a date," he said, smiling the biggest smile ever.  
"Yes, it is," Sarah replied blushing. The bell rang. "Sorry, I gotta' go. See you later, bye," Sarah said. Then before she  
left, she gave Ethan a kiss on the cheek. Then, she was off to class. Ethan stood there for a minute, touching where  
she had just kissed him. Finaly, he went to class, but he didn't listen to the teacher. Instead he was thinking about his  
date for Saurday.


	3. The Date Part 2

Finaly it was Saturday night! Ethan was up in his room getting ready for his fist date with Sarah! Finaly,  
he walked to his car, and went to go pick up Sarah. It was an easy 20 minute drive. He arrived, he got out of the car,  
and he rang the door bell. After 10 seconds a thin, tan, dark-haired woman answered the door. She looked like  
Sarah, but she looked slightly older. "Hi, Sweetheart, you must be Ethan," she greeted.  
"Ya, I am. Hi, you must be either Sarah's mother. I'd say older sister, but Sarah told me she's an only child," Ethan  
said charmfully.  
"Aw, I see why Sarah likes you," she replied. "Come on in, Sarah'll be down in a minute," Sarha's mom contined.  
"Ok," Ethan said, sitting on the couch. About 5 minutes later Sarah came down the stairs, and Ethan's mouth hung  
agape. She was wearing a purple shirt with wholes in the shoulders, a jeans skirt that came down to the knees, and  
black wedges. Her hair was curled, she wore light purple eyshadow with pink lip-gloss, and her jean jacket on.  
"Hey, Cuddle-Bear! Are you ready to go?" Sarah asked.  
"H-h-hey, S-s-Sarah! Y-y-ya, l-l-let's go," Ethan stuttered out. They walked out of the door, hand-in-hand to Ethan's  
car. Ethan opened the driver side door for Sarah, bacause she was suprising him with where they went. Then, he got  
in the passenger seat. "So, where are we going?" Ethan asked, flirily curious.  
"You'll see when we get there," Sarah replied, teasingly.  
"Ok, if your making me wait this long, it's got to be a good place," Ethan said.  
"Were here!" Sarah said. "Keep your eyes closed," she said. So, he did. "Now sit," she demanded. Ethan sat, the way  
down was farther than he thought. When he finaly hit something, it was rough and soft. "Now you can open," she  
informed. When Ethan opened his eyes, he was sitting on sand. "I've always wanted to come here and watch the  
sun-set," she said.  
"Wow," was all he could get out.  
"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked.  
"Yes, but not as beautiful as you," Ethan said, feeling confident. Sarah blushed emensly. Sarah looked amazing with  
the sun-set water reflecting off of her. Her gorgeous brown eyes had a slight sparkle in them. She looked of at him, as  
he was marveled by her beauty. He didn't exactly know what he was doing, but he started leaning in. Sarah did the  
same. In unision, their eyes' fluttered shut. Soon Ethan felt Sarah's cold soft lips press against his. When they pulled  
back, they both smiled. Ethan intertwined his finger's with Sarah's. She didn't reject.  
"Does this mean we're dating?" Sarah asked.  
"If you want us to be," Ethan replied, flirtatiously.  
"Then, you're my new boyfriend," she simply said.  
"Can I tell you something?" he asked.  
"Ya, anything," she answered.  
"I've loved you ever since the first day you came to babysit Jane," he admitted.  
"Really? I've loved you for a while now, too," she informed, blushing.  
"How long?" he asked, sweetly.  
"Ever since the Coach Ed incident," she said.  
"Wow," was, once again, all Ethan could say.  
"I love you," said Sarah.  
"I love you, too," Ethan said, back. They sat there, on the beach, for the next 2 hours. It was the best date either of  
them had been on.


	4. Truth or Dare

Sarah's POV  
I was walking to Ethan's house; talking on the phone with Erica. "Ya, I don't think he'll mind if you come.  
You do know you'll have to put up with him, Benny, and maybe Rory. Ok, your choice. I'll let you know what he says.  
I'm here. Bye," I said, as I hung up with Erica. I knocked on the front door.  
"Hi, Sarah," greeted.  
"Hi, ," I said.  
"We'll be back Sunday, bye," she said, as she and walked out of the door. I set my duffle bag on the floor.  
"Jane, Ethan, I'm here," I yelled. Jane ran down the stairs and hugged me. Ethan followed walking.  
"Hey, Guys," I said.  
"Hey, Sarah," Jane replied.  
"Hey, Sare. Where's my hug?" Ethan asked, jockingly.  
"Here," I said, hugging him.  
"Wow," Jane said, when we pulled back.  
"What?" Ethan and I asked in unision.  
"Nothing," she said.  
"Ok, then," I said. "Oh ya, do you mind if Erica comes?" I asked, Ethan.  
"Nope," he answered.  
"Ok, I'll text her," I said, texting Erica. In a minute Erica knocked on the door.  
"Come in, Erica," Ethan yelled. Erica came in the door.  
"Hey, Sarah, Jane, Sarah's Geek," Erica said, greeting us.  
"You know he DOES have a name," I pointed out.  
"Ok, hi, Geekthan. Better?" Erica asked.  
"Atleast my name appeared in her statment," Ethan said.  
"True, and yes better," I answered.  
"Good, when's the rest of the Geek Squad getting here?" Erica asked.  
"Benny'll be here in 5 minutes. Rory's not coming, tonight," Ethan replied.  
"Ok," she said, sitting on the couch. 5 minutes passed, and Benny barged in.  
"Hey, Babe, Sarah, E, and Janie," he greeted.  
"Hey, Benny," Ethan, Jane and I said in unision.  
"Hey, Nerd," Erica said.  
"Sarah? Why did you tell Erica Ethan has a name, but not Benny?" Jane asked, me.  
"Um... well,-" Erica cut me off.  
"I know why. Sarah l-" I covered her mouth.  
"No reason," I said.  
"Ok, then?" Jane said.  
"Oh, no. I'm interested in the rest of Erica's comment," Benny said.  
"Here, I'll text you it," she said. Before I could take her phone, she sent it to Benny.  
"No way," he yelled.  
"Ya," she said.  
"Now everyone except Jane and Ethan know why," I sighed.  
"Well, let's make it Ethan. Show me, Erica," Jane demanded. Erica showed Jane. "I knew it," she said.  
"Thanks, Erica," I said sarcasticly.  
"Sarah-" Ethan started, but I cut him off.  
"Let me guess. You want to know too?" I asked.  
"No, I was gonna' say: Sarah, even though I'm curious, I'm not gonna' bother ask you to tell me," he said, looking into  
my eyes, unlike most guys when they talk to me.  
"Thanks," I said, forming a smile.  
"Ok, what should we do?" Erica asked.  
"Truth or Dare," Benny suggested.  
"I'm in," Jane said.  
"Sounds good, to me," Erica said.  
"Sure," Ethan said.  
"Ok," I said.  
"Ok. Ethan, truth or dare?" she asked, Ethan.  
"Dare," he, shyly, replied.  
"Yes! I dare you to kiss Sarah's cheek," she said. Obediantly, Ethan gave me a small, warm, peck on the cheek.  
"Benny, truth or dare?" he asked.  
"I'll be a man! DARE!" Benny yelled.  
"I dare you to not use magic for a week," he dared, smirking.  
"Ok, Janie, truth or dare?" Benny asked.  
"Truth," she answered.  
"Is it true that you raided Ethan's computer last week?" he asked.  
"Yes, his password is so easy. It's EMSF3," she said, giggleing.  
"Nice," Benny said, highfiving Jane.  
"Sarah, truth or dare?" she asked.  
"Truth," I said.  
"Is it true that you love my brother?" she asked. This caught me off guard. I stiffened up.  
"Y-y-ya, maybe a little," I stuttered.  
"What?" Ethan asked.  
"I-I-I love you," I said, looking at him. Then he leand in and kissed me. Benny covered Jane's eyes, but she pushed  
him away. Then we pulled apart.  
"I love you, too," he replied.  
"Aw, Hallmark moment," Erica 'awwed'.  
"You relize, you just had your first kiss infront of your sister?" Benny asked.  
"Don't worry. I won't tell Mom. I'm so happy you two are finaly together!" Jane said. "I'm gonna' go to bed. Night,"  
she said as she left the room.  
"Night" we all said in unision.  
"Shall we continue with the game?" Benny suggested.  
"Yep, it's my turn," I said. "Erica, truth or dare?" I asked.  
"Dare," I dare you to kiss Benny," I said. She kissed him for 3 seconds.  
"Sare, do you have a cami on under your shirt?" she asked.  
"Ya, why?" I replied.  
"Ethan, truth or dare?" she questioned.  
"Dare," he said.  
"I dare you to take Sarah'a over-shirt off," Erica commanded. He gave me a look. I nodded. I put my arms up, and he  
took my shirt from the bottom and pulled it up over my arms. I was, now, down to my green cami.  
"Benny, truth or dare?" he asked.  
"Truth," he said.  
"Is it true that you've hit on every girl in school?" Ethan asked.  
"Yes," Benny asnwered. "Sarah, truth or dare?" he asked.  
"Dare," I said.  
"I dare you and E to kiss for a minute," he said.  
"Ok, start the timer," I said. He did, and I kissed Ethan.  
"The minute's up," Benny said, but I didn't stop kissing Ethan. After another 2 minutes, Erica and Benny followed us.  
That's what we did for the next hour. We fell asleep. Ethan and I were on the couch, and Erica and Benny were on  
the floor. It was an amazing weekend. I had fun with my friends and I got a new boyfiend. That's a weekend I'll  
never forget.  
The End


	5. Ethan's Best Birthday Yet

Sarah was up in her room, thinking of what to get Ethan for his 16th birthday. _'Maybe Benny and Rory_  
_would have some ideas on what I should get him,'_ she thought. Then she remembered she deleted Benny's number,  
and she never had Rory's from the start. So, she called Erica. "Hey, Erica," she greeted, once she picked up.  
"Hey, Sare, what's up?" Erica asked.  
"I know you don't like him, but do you have any ideas on what I should get Ethan for his birthday?" Sarah questioned.  
"Well, I have some ideas," Erica said, mischeiviously.

AFTER SARAH GOT ETHAN'S PRESENT.  
"Great, now I just have to present it to Ethan," Sarah said, feeling a sense of accomplishment.

ETHAN'S BIRTHDAY PARTY- PRESENT TIME!  
"Who's first?" asked.  
"Me," Benny yelled. Ethan opened it to find the new _'Green Lantern'_ DVD.  
"Thanks, Ben," he thanked, high-fiving Benny.  
"I'm next," Rory screamed. Ethan opened. It was an _'Avengers'_ poster.  
"Thanks," Ethan replied.  
"I'll go next," Erica said, lamly rolling her eyes. Erica's was the best by far. It was a picture of Sarah. "It was taken the  
night before she was turned. I'd figure you'd want it," she explained, as if it wasn't amazing.  
"Thank you, Erica," Ethan said, greatfully.  
"Welcome," she replied, smiling. "Sarah, your up," Erica yelled. Sarah walked out in: a green t-shirt, knee-length skirt,  
and her black combat boots.  
"Hi, I wrote this song for the birthday-boy. It's called 'I Wouldn't Mind," Sarah said, blushing. She started singing:  
_'Merrily we fall out of line, out of line. I fall anywhere with you, I'm by your side. Swinging it the rain, humming_  
_melodys. We're not going anywhere until we freeze. I'm not afraid anymore, I'm not afraid._  
_Forever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side._  
_Carefully we place, for our desstiny. You came and you took this heart and set it free. Every word you write or sing is_  
_so warm to me, so warm to me. I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are. I'm not afraid, anymore. I'm not afraid._  
_Forever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side._  
_Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile. I wouldn't mind it, no. I wouldn't mind it, at all. You so know me._  
_Pinch me, gently. I can hardly breathe._  
_For-ever is a long, long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side._  
_Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile. I wouldn't mind it, no. I wouldn't mind it at all.'_  
Applause filled the room. Ethan's mouth hung wide open. "O-oh my gosh! Sarah that was the BEST song I've ever  
heard. I-I can't belevie you wrote that for me," Ethan complimented. Sarah was blushing.  
"That song was trying to tell you these three words: I love you," she said.  
"I love you, too," he replied. They, both, leaned in and kissed. The room filled with more applause. They didn't stop,  
though.  
"Happy birthday," Sarah said, after they pulled back.  
'It is now,' Ethan thought. That was his 16 th birthday!

**The song Sarah sang was 'I Wouldn't Mind' By He Is We **


	6. Slow Dancing and Videos

Sarah was walking to the Morgan's house, to babysit. More importantly, she was going to hang out with her best  
friend. Correction, to hang out with the boy she loved, Ethan Morgan. When she got there, she knocked on the door. Mrs.  
Morgan answered the door. "Hey, Sarah. Jane's in the kitchen, Ethan's upstairs, and we'll be back around 2. Have fun. Bye,"  
she explained.  
"Bye," I said. I went to the kitchen to check up on Jane. "Hey, Jane," I greeted.  
"Hey, Sarah. I'm not feeling good. Will you just come up and tuck me in?" she asked.  
"Sure," she said. We walked up to her room, and I tucked her in. Then, I went to Ethan's room. "Hey, Eeethaaan," she said,  
streching out his name.  
"Hey, Sare. Where's Jane?" he asked.  
"She turned in early," she explained.  
"Oh. Will you help me with something?" he asked.  
"Sure, what is it?" she asked.  
"There's this girl I want to ask to the dance this weekend, but I can't dance," he explained.  
"Well, I can teach you how to dance. Fast dances don't matter. The slow dances are important. I'll show you how to slow  
dance she offered.  
"O-ok," he responded.  
"Put on a song," she said.  
"Ok, is this song good?" he asked. He put on 'Good to You' By:Mariana's Trench.  
"Yep. Put you hands here," she explained, putting his hands on here her sides. She put her arms around his neck. "Now,  
just move your feet to the music," she instructed. Half way through the song he picks her up and twirls her in mid-air. When  
he set her back down, she giggled. At the end he pulled her in and dipped her. Then, they kissed. What they didn't know was  
Jane was standing in the door way recording their, so-thought- private moment. Then, they pulled back.  
"Sarah, do you want to go to the dance with me?" he asked.  
"Yes," she replied. Then, they went back in for another kiss.  
"Cute," Jane said. Then, they jerked apart.  
"How long have you been standing there?" Ethan asked.  
"Since the song started," she replied. "Don't worry, I won't tell mom. I'll let you do that on your own time. I just wanted it on  
video," she explained.  
"Thanks, good night," he said.  
"Night, lovebirds," she said.  
"The lack of privacy you have," Sarah said.  
"I know," he said. Then they kissed, and that's what they did until Ethan's parents got home. Sarah got her pay, kissed Ethan,  
and left.  
"What DID we miss?" asked.  
"Sarah and I are going to the dance, tomorow, together.  
"Finaly," she said.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I knew you liked her!" she said.  
"If you want to see what happened, Jane has a video," he said.  
"Ok," she said as her and Ethan's dad went up to Jane's room.  
"Parents and sister," Ethan muttered, going to his room.


	7. Friday Night Singing

One Friday night, Ethan was up in his room. Sarah, his best friend, was downstairs with his sister. Or so he thought. What he didn't know was, that she'd just put Jane to bed. She was on her way to his room, but before she opened the door she heard music. It was Ethan playing music. Then she heard Ethan singing. _'As we wake up in your room, your face is the first thing I see. The first time I see love, and the last I'll ever need. You remind her that the future would be nothing without her. Never lose her, I'm afraid. Better think of something good to say, but It's all been done more than once and I'll keep on trying. Oh God don't let me be the only one who says: No, at the top of my lungs says no, no such thing as too young. Second chances won't leave you alone. And there's faith in love. She was always the one. I'll repeat it again, the one. No such thing as too young, red lights flashing. A car we're kissing, and call me crazy. I've always tried to remind her, that the future's just a few heart-beats away. From disaster, I'm afraid. That I've thrown it all away. No, at the top of my lungs, says no, no such thing as too young. Second chances won't leave you alone. No, at the top of my lungs says no, no such thing as too young. Second chances won't leave you alone. No, we'll repeat it again, there's no, no such thing as too young. Second chances won't leave you alone. Cuz there's faith in love. If you kiss me goodnight I'll know, everything is alright. Second chances won't leave us alone. Won't leave us alone. Cuz there's faith in love.'_ After he finished, Sarah walked throught the door clapping. "I didn't know you were such a good singer," she commented. "Oh my gosh, Sarah! You scared the heck out of me!" Ethan yelled. "Sorry, but you did really good," she said, smiling. "Thanks," he replied, blushing. "Your turn," he said. "What?" she asked. "You heard me sing. It's your turn to sing," he explained. "Ok, I guess it's fair," she said. Then she started to sing._ 'I'm not a perfect person. There's many things I wish I didn't do, but I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you, and so I have to say before I go. That, I just want to to know. I found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new. And the reason is you. I'm sorry that I hurt you. It's something I must live with everyday, and all the pain I put you through. I wish that I could take it all away. And be the one who catches all your tears. That's why I need you to hear. I found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new. And the reason is you. And the reason is you. And the reason is you. And the reason is you. I'm not a perfect person. I never meant to do those things to you, and so I have to say before I go. Is that I want you to know. I found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new. And the reason is you. I found a reason to show, a side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do. And the reason is you.'_ "Oh my gosh," was all Ethan could say. "Thanks, I sang that song _for you_," she said. "Why?" he asked. "It's an apology for sucking you into the supernatural world, and ruining your life," she explained. "You didn't ruin my life. Infact, you made it better," he said. "Really?" she asked. "Ya, Sarah, I-I love you," he said. "I love you, too," she said. Then they kissed. It was a night both of them will never forget.

**The song Ethan sang was Kissing in Cars By:Pierce the Veil. The song Sarah sang was The Reason By:Hoobastank. Hope you liked it :)**


	8. A Vampire Dance

**This chapter is for Rachel who wanted me to make a Rorica or Bennica one-shot. P.S It's Rorica.**

Erica and Sarah were walking down the hall, talking. "Why? You know I wanted you to come with me!" Erica wined. "Yes, but Ethan asked me out on a date, and I couldn't say no. You know how much I like him," Sarah replied. "Fine! I guess I can go to the vampire council party with another vampire. Who is there...," Erica wondered. "You could go with Rory," Sarah suggested, sweetly. "But-" Erica started. "He's the only other vamp we know. It's him or solo," Sare explained. "Fine," Erica grumbled.

Erica walked up to Rory. "Hey, Rory," she greeted flatly. "Hey, Babe. What's up?" he asked. "I was wondering if you would go to the Vampire Council Party with me? Before you get too excited, it's only becuase I need a vampire to go with, and Sarah bailed on me to go out with your geek friend Ethan," she asked/ explained. "Sure, I'll go with you! I'll pick you up at 7? What day is it?" he asked. "Sure and tomorow," she said. "Ok, see you then. Bye," he said. "Bye," she said. She wasn't excited to be going with Rory, but she's happy she wasn't going alone.

Rory walked up to Erica's door, and knocked on it. She answered. "Hi, Rory," Erica said. "Hey, Erica," Rory replied. "So, shall we go?" she asked. "Sure, let's go," he said. They linked arms, and they flew off to the dance.

When they got there they walked in. They went on the floor and danced to a bunch of a fast songs. Then, they had dinner (a.k.a blood) After that, they played a slow song. "Hey, Erica?" Rory said. "Ya?" she replied. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. "Sure," she answered, taking his hand. He led her out onto the dance floor. They were slow dancing. Rory wasn't as bad of a dancer as she'd thought. "You look amazing," Rory complimented. "Thanks. You don't look to bad, yourself," she replied. They giggled, and then it happened. Erica and Rory kissed!

When she got home, Erica called Sarah. "Hey, Sare," Erica greeted. "Hey, Eri! What's up?" Sarah asked. "Well, I actually had fun at the party," Erica said. "Really?" Sare asked. "Ya, Rory and I kissed. Now we're, like, together!" Erica shreiked. "No way!" Sarah yelled. "Yes, so how did your date go?" Erica asked. "Great. The same happened with us, except we walked around town all night talking," Sare explained. "Aw how cute," Erica said. "I know. You guys, too," Sare said. "I gotta' go. Rory and I are going feeding. Bye," Erica said. "Bye," Sarah said. Erica and Rory went hunting, then they kissed and went home.


	9. Guessing Game

It's a beautiful fall Saturday afternoon, in White Chapel. Ethan Morgan, Sarah Fox, Benny Weir, Erica Jones, and  
Rory Barns are walking around the town. "So, does anyone here plan on _**ACTUALLY**_ going to the Halloween dance?" Benny  
asked.  
"Me," Erica said.  
"I'll probably go," Rory said.  
"I don't know," Ethan said.  
"I might go, if the guy I want to go with asks me," Sarah said.  
"Well, who do want to ask you?" Rory asked.  
"I'm not telling. Erica knows, but she's not telling either. Right?" Sarah said.  
"I'm not telling," Erica clarified.  
"Can you give us 3 hints?" Benny asked.  
"Fine. He's 15, he had brown hair, and he's a good listener," Sarah said.  
"Well, it's not me. I matched the description up until good listener," Benny said. The girls giggled.  
"I only match 15," Rory said.  
"It's not you or you," Sarah said, pointing to Benny and Rory.  
"Let's think, who's 15, has brown hair, and is a good listener?" Benny asked, aloud.  
"Wow, are you guys THAT clueless?" Erica asked.  
"Yes," Rory said.  
"Oh my gosh!" Erica yelled.  
"Is it Ron Evans?" Rory asked.  
"No," Sarah said.  
"Derek Sullivan?" Benny asked.  
"No," Sarah said.  
"What does his name begin with?" Rory asked.  
"An E," Sarah said.  
"Evan Dixon?" Benny asked.  
"No," Sarah said.  
"Eric Simpson?" Rory asked.  
"No," Sarah said.  
"Edward Jacobs?" Benny asked.  
"No," Sarah said.  
"Ed Tucker?" Rory asked. Sarah's had enough of guessing.  
**"NO! OH MY GOD! I THINK I MADE IT ODVIOUS! I WANT ETHAN TO ASK ME TO THE HALLOWEEN DANCE!"**Sarah  
exploded.  
"Oh," Rory and Benny said, in unision.  
"Wait! You really want me to ask you to the dance, Sarah?" Ethan asked.  
"Ya," she whispered.  
"I wanted to ask you, but I was scared you'd say no," Ethan confessed.  
"Really?" Sarah asked.  
"Really," Ethan assured. "So, Sarah, would you like go to the Halloween dance with me?" Ethan asked.  
"Yes, I'd love to," Sarah replied.  
"So, Erica, will you go to the Halloween dance with me?" Rory asked.  
"Huh, sure," Erica huffed, rolling her eyes.  
"Yes!" Rory cheered.  
"There we go. We have a happy ending," Benny said. Eveyone burted into laughter. And with that they all walked down the  
street. Ethan and Sarah and Rory and Erica hand-in-hand.

**Sorry about the short chapter :) This chapter was inspired by my cousin. We were walking down her road and we came up with this. So we hope you enjoy! **


	10. Cold Nights

Sarah knocked on the Morgan's front door. "Hello, Sarah, come in," said. When Sarah stepped in, she got a sudden chill. "Why is it so cold in here?" Sarah asked. "Oh, sorry. Forgot to tell you. The heater's broken. It's not getting fixed until Monday," explained. "Ok, it's alright. Bye," Sarah said, then Mrs. and left. "I'm here," Sarah said. Ethan and Jane came down stairs. "H-h-hey, S-Sarah," Jane stuttered, because she was cold. "Hey, Sare, you must be freezing!" Ethan said. She was in a black cami and jean capri's. "Ya, a little," she said. "You want to borrow something?" he asked. "Sure," she said. "Jane, we'll be back in a sec. Sit on the couch," Ethan ordered. "O-o-ok," Jane stuttered. Ethan and Sarah went upstairs. Sarah changed into one of Ethan's long-sleeved, navy blue shirt. Long black plad pj pants, and a hoodie. "Better?" Ethan asked, once she came out of his room. "Ya, warmer," she said. "Good," Ethan said. Then, they walked back downstairs. "C-c-can I go t-to b-b-b-bed?" Jane asked. "Ya, here I'll take you up, I'll be back, Ethan," Sarah said. "Ok," Ethan said. Then, Sarah came back. "Jane's tucked in about 10 blankets," Sarah said. "Good, she's stuttering like me when I have to orally present something," Ethan said. Sarah giggled. Then, she shivered. "You still cold?" Ethan asked. "Ya, being a vampire doesn't help at all," she answered. "Here," Ethan said, covering her with big, heavy blanket. "Is there anymore of these, for you?" she asked. "No," he said. "Are crazy! You can't let yourself freeze," she said. "You need it more. Your colder than I am," he said. "Here," she insisted giving him the blanket. "No," he said, giving it back. "Fine, I have a comprmise," she said, laying the blanket over both of them. Then, she moved as close to him as she could get. He wapped his arms around her, for body heat he would've told you. Then, they watched a movie, and fell asleep warm. Then, at midnight Mr. and walk in to see Ethan and Sarah alseep, snuggleing on the couch. She put Sarah's pay on the table, and went to bed. Around 3a.m Ethan woke up and saw Sarah in his arms. Alseep, or so he thought. "Goodnight. I love you," he said, kissing her on the forhead. "Goodnight. Love you, too," she said, loud enough he could hear her.

**I know it's not the best, but it's been buzzing in my mind for a while so I thoght I'd see how you like it. Sorry for it being so short **


	11. Karaoke Fun

**Ethan's POV**  
Sarah, Erica, Rory, Benny, and I were all up in my room, thinking of something to do tomorow. "We could come here and  
play games," Rory said.  
"We do that _EVERY_ Saturday," Benny whined.  
"We could go to the movies," Sarah suggested.  
"There's nothing good out," Benny commented.  
"I got it! We can go to that new karaoke place down town," Erica said.  
"I like it," Benny said.  
"Me too," Rory agreed.  
"You sure?" Sarah asked.  
"No," I said.  
"Why?" Erica whined.  
"I have terrible stage fright," Sarah said.  
"So do I," I infromed.  
"Ok, you 2 can sing together," Erica said.  
"But-" Sarah and I started.  
"It's settled, karaoke tomorow," Benny cut us off.  
*****Karaoke Place*** Sarah's POV**  
"Ok, our first singer of the night is Rory Barns," the owner announced. Rory went up on stage. "What are you singing for us,  
Rory?" the man asked.  
"I'm singing_ 'World's Away'_ by Namesake," Rory said.  
"Hit it," the owner ordered. So, Rory sang, and at the end people clapped. "Next we have Benny Weir," he said.  
"Hey, I'm Benny. I'm gonna' sing _'Love Drunk'_ by Boys Like Girls. Hit it, my man," Benny said. Benny sang, and everyone was  
in shock by how good he did.  
"Now, Erica Jones," the owner said.  
"Hey, I'm going to sing _'We Are Never Getting Back Together'_ by Taylor Swift," Erica introduced. Erica sang. Then, a buch of  
other people went up.  
"Last, but on least, we have Sarah Fox and Ethan Morgan," he announced. So, Ethan and I came up on stage.  
"Hi, we're going to sing _'Next To You'_ by Chris Brown and Justin Bieber," Ethan said.  
"I'll be singing the part of Justin Bieber," I said.  
"I'll be singing the part of Chris Brown, and there will be some change of lyrics," Ethan said.  
"Hit it," the owner said.  
(Underline=Ethan _Italic=Sarah_ **Bold=Both**)  
'You got that smile, that only Heaven can make. I pray to God everyday, that you keep that smile. Ya,'  
_'You are my dream. There's not a thing I won't do. I give my life up for you, 'cause you are my dream,'_  
'And Baby, **everything that I have is yours. You will never go cold or hungry. I'll be there when your insicure. Let you know**  
**that you're always lovely, girl/boy.**  
''Cause you are the only thing that I got right now. One day, when the sky is falling, I'll be standing right next to you. Right  
next to you. Nothin' will ever come between us, 'cause I'll be standing right next to you. Right next to you. If you held my  
hand, (_ya ladie_) you would make my life complete. (_ya ladie_) Just to have ya eyes on little me,'  
_'That'd be fine, forever,'_  
'And Baby,'  
**'Everything that I have is yours. You will never go cold or hungry. I'll be there when you're insicure. Let you know**  
**that you're always lovely, girl/boy. 'Cause you are the only thing that I got right now. One day, when the sky is falling, I'll be**  
**standing right next to you. Right next to you. Nothing will ever come between us, I'll be standing right next to you. Right next**  
**to you,'**  
'Oh, we made for one another, me and you,'  
_'And I have no fear, I know we'll make it through,'_  
'One day, when the sky is falling, I'll be standing right next to you,'  
_'Woaaah woaaah woah woah woah,'_  
'One day when the sky is falling (_when the sky is falling_) I'll be standing right next to you (_right next to you_) Right next to you  
(_right next to you, woah_) Right next to you. (right next to you, oh) Nothin' will ever (_nothing will ever_) come between us.  
I'll be standing right next to you. (_Woah_) Right next to you. (_Right next to you_) Oh yeah,'  
'Stand by my side, (_Wooo_)'  
'When you fall down. I'l be there. I'll be there. You've got that smile. That only Heaven can make,'  
_'I pray to God everyday_,'  
**'To keep you forever,** _(Woooaaah Wooah)_'  
Everyone erupted into applause. Ethan and I sat back down. "Well, our Karaoke Champion is the singing duo of Ethan  
Morgan and Sarah Fox," the owner announced. We ran on stage to get the trophy. It was one of the best nights of my life.  
Singing on stage with Ethan. I'll also never forget it because it was the day Ethan and I started dating!


	12. Community Service Part1 The Partner Hunt

**Ethan's POV**  
I was at my locker, getting books, and Sarah walks up to me. "Hey, Ethan," she greeted, cheerfully.  
"Hey, Sarah, what's up?" I asked.  
"Um, I was wondering if you'd help me with something," she told me.  
"Sure, what is it?" I asked.  
"Well, for my communtity service I'm teaching a dancing class. I need a partner, and I was hoping you'd do it," she explained,  
her voice getting higher at the last part.  
"Sure, what kind of dancing?" I asked.  
"It's slow dancing," she said.  
"Ok. Is there anything specific I should wear? When, where, and what time?" I asked.  
"Full of questions, aren't you?" she joked.  
"Ya," I replied.  
"Ok, it doesn't matter what you wear. It's at the Offical White Chapel Chirstian Church. It's tomorow from noon to 3. Any  
more questions?"she explained.  
"No, I'm good," I said.  
"Thank you, Ethan! Your my saviour!" she exclaimed.  
"That's what I'm here for," I joked.  
"Well, I'll see you later," she said, giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I get to slow dance with Sarah _AND_ she gave me  
a kiss on the cheek. There's _not_ a favor in the world I wouldn't do for_ that._  
**Sarah's POV**  
I'm so excited for tomorow! I get to slow dance with Ethan, and it gets put toward my graduation credits! "Hey, Sare! How's  
your search for a voulenteer dance partner going?" Erica asked.  
"Great! I found the perfect partner!" I said, excitedly.  
"Who?" she asked, raising an eye brow.  
"Ethan," I whispered.  
"Who?" she asked, again.  
"Ethan," I said, slightly louder.  
"Who? Speak up! I can't hear you," Erica said.  
"ETHAN!" I yelled, agitated.  
"Really? He can dance?" Erica asked.  
"Ya," I said.  
"Ah. Oh, I know why you asked him," Erica teased.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"You _looovvve_ him," Erica said.  
"I do not," I defended.  
"Do to," she argued.  
"Do not," I said.  
_"Really?"_ she asked.  
"So what if I do?" I asked.  
"So what? Ask him out!" she yelled.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"He loves you! How do you miss that?" she asked.  
"How do you know?" I asked, confused.  
"How do you _NOT_ know?" she stressed.  
"Fine, I'll put my flirt on tonight," I sighed, giving up.  
"Good. So, I'll see you later?" Erica said.  
"See ya," I said, turning into my class.


	13. Communtity Service Part2 Best Night Ever

***Ethan's House* Ethan's POV**  
My parents just left, and Sarah's with Jane. I can't believe Sarah asked me to slow dance with her. Even if it's for communtity  
service, she could've asked a lot of other guys. "Hey, Ethan," Sarah said, walking into my room.  
"Hey, where's Jane?" I asked.  
"She fell asleep," she answered.  
"Ah, so what's up?" I asked.  
"Nothing," she said.  
"Why'd you ask me to teach the dance class with you?" I blurted out.  
"Oh, uh, pass," she said.  
_"Sarah?"_ I said teasingly.  
"Ok, but if I tell you, promise you won't hate me, be wierd, or laught at me," she said, sincirety in her voice.  
"I porsime," I promised, giving her a reassuring smile.  
"Ok, I asked you _becauseIloveyou,"_ she said, really fast.  
"Did you just say you _love_ me?" I asked, in shock.  
"Yes," she whispered, hinding her face with her hair.  
"Don't. I love you, too," I said, pushing the hair from her face.  
"Really?" she asked, smiling.  
"Ya," I answered. Then we kissed. We were kissing for, about, 5 minutes. Then, Benny came in.  
"Hey, E, who's ready to play- WHAT THE MOTHER GOTHEL!" Benny yelled. Sarah and I pulled apart.  
"Shut up, you Idiot! Jane's sleeping," Sarah scolded.  
"Sorry, did I interupt something?" he asked.  
"A little," Sarah snapped.  
"Ok, how'd it happen?" he asked.  
"Does it matter to you?" Sarah asked.  
"Oh, I should go. Shouldn't I?" he asked.  
_"YES!"_ we yell.  
"Ok, bye," he says winking.  
"Asking if he should leave is about the most intelligant thing he's said all day," I said.  
"Ya, so shall we continue what he interupted?" Sarah asked, smirking.  
"Yes, we shall," I said, as we leaned in. Our lips connected, my hands wrapped around her sides as hers worked their way  
around my neck. An half an hour later, my parents came home. Sarah got her pay, asked if we were good to meet at the  
church at 11:45, and then she left. Tonight was the **BEST** night ever.

**Sarah's POV**

Tonight was the **BEST **night ever!


	14. Communtity Service Part3 Dancing & ADate

**Ethan's POV**  
I pulled up to the church at 11:40, and I Sarah standing at the enterance. So, I went up to her. Oh my God. She looks  
amazing. She was wearing a knee-length, short-sleeved, dark green dress. With black slip-on's, her hair in a pony-tail, and  
no make-up. "Hey, you're just on time. We have 5 mnutes until the kids come," Sarah said, breaking me out of my thoughts.  
"Good," I said.  
"You look nice," she commented.  
"You, too," I replied. She giggled.  
"So, what song should we play?" she asked.  
"Um, how about _'Terrible Things'_ by Mayday Parade?" I asked.  
"Ya, I love that song," she said. So, we got everything set up. Then, the kids came. We paired up boys and girls. "Ok, now pay  
attention," Sarah said. "This is how you set up. The boy you put you hand here," she instucted, putting my hand under her  
ribs. "Then, girls, put your hand on the shoulder. Then, you guys connect your free hands," she continued. "Now, watch  
our demonstaration," she commanded. The song started to play, and we elegantly danced. Near the end, I picked her up, and  
twirled her around. Then, we finished. "Ok, now you guys go, and we'll see if you guys can do it," she said. Playing the  
same song. The kids did great! After a 3 more songs class ended. One boy walked up to me and said,  
"You're so lucky! You got to dance with the pretty teacher," then he walked away. Then, all the kids left. Sarah turned to me.  
"Thanks, for doing this for me," she thanked, hugging me.  
"No problem," I said, returning her hug. "Do you, maybe, want to go get a coffee with me?" I asked.  
"Sure," she said, taking my hand.  
***At the Coffee Shop* Sarah's POV**  
Ethan and I are just sitting here. I think it's so cute that he doubted I'd say yes to coming here with him. "Why were you  
nervous?" I asked.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Why were you nervous, when you asked me to come here? I told you last night, I love you," I said.  
"I know. I love you, too. It's just an impulse to be nervouse, for me," he explained.  
"Ok," I said, kissing him on the cheek.  
"So, there's one more question for you," he said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Will you go to prom with me?" he asked, sweetly smiling.  
"Yes," I said, hugging him. I never, in a million years, thought communtity service could be this amazing!


	15. Tag You're It!

****Ethan's House After Ethan's Parents Leave** Sarah's POV**  
"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked, plopping on the couch.  
"I don't know. Have any ideas?" Jane asked, Ethan  
"No," Ethan said.  
"Ok, then," Jane said.  
"Come on, Ethan! You're supposed to be the smart one! You're the geek," I said.  
"Oh, am I?" he asked, in a playful voice.  
"Ya, GEEK," I enthisized the word.  
"I'm gonna' get you for that," he said.  
"Have to catch me first," I teased, running up the stairs, at human speed. He started running after me. I ran into his room,  
look for a place to hide. Then, he wrapped his arms around my waist. He picked me up, and started spinning in circles. We  
were moving in the direction of his bed. Then, he layed me down across his it, and he was leaning over me. "So, you caught  
me. Now, what are you going to do to _'get me'_ for what I said," I asked, breathlessly. We were laughing the whole time.  
"Nothing," he answered.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Catching you _WAS__ 'getting you'_ I caught you, and had a fun game of tag," Ethan joked, chuckeling. He was still leaning over  
me.  
"Well, I thought you'd do something to me," I said.  
"Do you _WANT_ me to do something to you?" he asked.  
"Maybe, depends," I said.  
"On what?" he asked.  
"On what you're going to do to me," I said.  
"Well, what if I do this?" he asked, lowering himself. Then, he, gently pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around  
his neck, his were still around my waist. Then we heard a _'um-hum'_ from the doorway.  
"Jane," we both said, shooting up.  
"Ya," she said.  
"We can explain-" Ethan started.  
"That you and Sarah were kissing? It's ok, infact it's great," she said.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because I won," she said.  
"Elaborate," Ethan said.  
"Me, Benny, Rory, Erica, Mom, and Dad had a bet of what month you two would kiss. Benny had January and December.  
Erica had Febuary and November. I had March and October. Mom had April and September. Rory had May and August. Dad  
had June and July. It's October 17th, so I won," she explained.  
"Oh, how much did you win?" I asked.  
"$60. We each put $10 on it. $5 a month," she told us.  
"Ok, well it's your bed time. I'll be back, and then we can continue," I said, walking to Jane's room.  
**Ethan's POV**  
Wow, that was amazing, until Jane interupted. Wait! She said we can 'continue'? That must mean she like me! "I'm back,"  
Sarah announced, walking in and sitting on my lap.  
"How much did it cost you to keep quiet?" I asked.  
"None, she's breaking the news and collecting her dues tomorow, for the bet," she explained.  
"Oh," I said.  
"Ya," she said.  
"Can I ask you something?" I asked.  
"You just did, but you can ask me something else, too," she answered.  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.  
"Does this answer your question?" she asked, kissing me.  
"Yes," I replied, when we pulled back.  
"So, where were we?" she asked, leaning in, again.  
"Ethan? Sarah? We're home," my mom yelled, about an hour later. Sarah and I pulled apart and went downstairs.  
"Hey, did you guys have fun?" I asked.  
"Ya, where they good, Sarah?" my mom asked.  
"Yep," she replied.  
"Here you go," Mom said, handing Sarah her money.  
"Bye, . Bye, ," Sarah said, waving to them. "Bye, Ethan," she said, hugging me. "Tag, your it," she  
whispered in my ear. Then, she left.


	16. Are You Ok?

**Ethan's POV**  
I was up in my room, doing my homework. Who does that? Homework on a Friday? Then, I heard yelling downstairs. So, I  
went to see what it was. By the time I was down 5 of the stairs, the guy at the door slapped Sarah. She fell into the coffee  
table. I saw it was Sarah's boyfriend. I ran down the rest of the stairs. "Sarah, are you ok?" I asked. Before she could answer,  
her boyfriend- Tommy I think- lunged at me. I dodged him, and then I pinned him on his stomach with an arm behind his  
back. I got him on his feet, and got him out of my house. I ran over to Sarah. "Are you ok?" I asked.  
"Y-ya I-I think," she answered, crying.  
"Here," I said, picking her up and taking her to the couch. "Has he ever hit you before?" I asked.  
"Ya," she replied.  
"How many times?" I asked.  
"This time and 2 other times," she answered.  
"What happened the 2 other times? Why did he hit you?" I asked.  
"Well, one time he saw me hug you at school, and he thought I was cheating on him so he slapped me," I winced. "The other  
time, we were at my house. We started making out and he tried to lift up my shirt. I told him to stop a few times. Then, I  
pushed him off. He pulled me back down on the couch. He straddeled me and slapped me a few times. Then, he said sorry  
when I started to cry," she explained. I got really mad, because Sarah didn't deserve that. Then I relized, one time she got hit  
was becase she hugged me. I felt terrible for that.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.  
"I was scared to," she admitted.  
"Well, don't be. Anytime you have something bothering you, tell me. I'll be here to listen to you," I told her.  
"Thanks," she said, hugging me. Then, she kissed me. I kissed her back. When we pulled apart, I said,  
"I promise, I'll never treat you like Tommy did," She giggled, and then we kissed again.


	17. Parking Lot Entertainment

Erica, Rory, Benny, Ethan, and Sarah were all sitting in Sarah's car in the school parking lot. They were listening to the  
radio, and _'It's Time'_ by Imagine Dragons came on. "EEEEEEEPP!" Sarah and Erica screamed. They started singing.  
_Sarah:So this is what you meant when you said that you were spent. And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit._  
_Right to the top. Don't hold back. Packin' my bags, and giving the accademy a rain check. I don't ever want to let you_  
_down. I don't ever want to leave this town. Cause after all, the city never sleeps at night._  
_Sarah and Erica:It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit. I'm just the same as I was. Now don't_  
_you understand? That I'm never changing who I am._  
_Erica:So, this is where you fell, and I was left to sell. The path to Heaven runs through miles of clouded Hell. Right to the_  
_top. Don't look back. Turning to rags, and giving the commodities a rain check. I don't ever want to let you down. I don't_  
_ever want to leave this town. Cause after all, the city never sleeps at night._  
By then, Rory and Benny were getting the song.  
_Sarah, Erica, Rory and Benny:It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit. I'm just the same as I was._  
_Now don't you understand. That I'm never changing who I am. It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll_  
_admit. I'm just the same as I was. Now don't you understand? That I'm never changing who I am._  
Ethan knew the song, and Sarah uged him to sing.  
_Ethan:This road never looked so lonely. This house doen't burn down slowly. To ashes, to ashes._  
_Ethan, Sarah, Erica, Rory, and Benny:It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit. I'm just the same as_  
_I was. Now don't you understand? That I'm never changing who I am. It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger, but_  
_then I'll admit. I'm just the same as I was. Now don't you understand? That I'm never changing who I am._  
After the music finished, the whole parking lot clapped. They all blushed. Then, Sarah started the car, and drove away. All 5  
of them were laughing about what had just happened.

**Sorry it's short! I came up with it this morning listening to ****_'It's Time' _****by Imagine Dragons on the bus.**


	18. Goodbye, Maybe

**This chapter is dedicated to Etharahlover3 **

Ethan's POV  
I woke up and got dressed for school. I went downstairs to get breakfast. "Hey, I got some big news," Dad said. "I got a  
transferr, and we're moving to Pennsylvainia," he continued.  
"WHAT?!" Jane and I yelled.  
"Ya, we're moving to Pittshburgh, Pennsylvania," Mom said, trying to cheer us up.  
"When are we leaving?" I asked.  
"Saturday," my dad said.  
"What? That's in like 6 days," I said.  
"Sorry, but we have to," he said.  
"I'm going to school, do you want a ride, Jane?" I asked.  
"Ya," she answered, grabbling her bag. So, I dropped Jane at school. Then, I got to school, and sadly walked to my locker.  
Benny noticed my mood becase he said, "Hey, E, what's a matter?"  
"Where's Sarah?" I asked.  
"Right here," she said, coming up behind me. "Why are you looking for me?" she asked.  
"I wanted to tell you both in one shot," I said.  
"Tell us what?" Sarah asked.  
"I'm moving to Pennsylvania. We leave this Saturday," I told. When I said this, Benny frowned and Sarah teared up. I put  
an arm around Sarah, and she cried on my arm. **_(No, they're not dating)_**  
"No! You can't move!" Benny exclaimed.  
"I don't want to, but I have to. My dad got a job transferr," I explained. Then, Erica and Rory rounded the corner. When they  
saw the 3 of us, they ran over.  
"What did you geeks do? Sarah never cries," Erica asked.  
"She started crying when Ethan told us he's moving," Benny explained.  
"What? You're moving?" Rory asked.  
"Ya," I replied.  
"But, what are going to do when Magic Dork, over here, messes something up? You're the geek that comes up with all the  
good plans," Erica stressed.  
"It's nice to know I'll be missed," I said, looking at Erica.  
"Of course," Erica said, getting my sarcasm.  
_**'RRRIIINNNG'**_  
The bell for class rang, and we all went to our classes.  
***Friday Night* Sarah's POV**  
"Bye, Sarah," said, leaving with .  
"Hey, Jane. What do you want to do, for the last time?" I asked, saying the last part sadly.  
"I don't know, you can help me pack," she suggested.  
"Ok," I said, walking up to her room. So, we were packing her stuff, and talking.  
"Sarah, I'm going to really miss you," Jane said, starting to cry.  
"I'm going to miss you, too," I said, hugging and crying with her. Then, Ethan came in her room, and saaw us crying. He just  
joined our hug. After a while, we broke the hug. "Well, Jane, you have to go to sleep," I said, tucking her in. Then, I gave her  
a kiss on the forehead, and the leaving her room.  
"So, what do you want to do?" I asked Ethan, wiping my eyes.  
"I have no idea," he said.  
"You need help packing?" I asked.  
"Sure," he said. So, we went into his room.  
"I can't believe you're actually leaving tomorow," I said.  
"Neither can I. After all the monsters we've faced, I can't believe I won't be part of it, anymore," he said, I swear I saw a tear  
in his eye. I walked over to him, hugged him, and started crying.  
"I don't know what we're going to do without you," I wimpered. "I'm going to miss you, so much," I said.  
"I'm going to miss you, too. You don't even know," he said.  
"We're home," called. So, Ethan and I walked downstairs, not bothering to wipe our tear-streamed faces.  
"Are you ok, Sarah?" asked.  
"Ya, I'm just a little upset about you guys moving," I explained.  
"Ok, here you go," she said, handing me my pay.  
"Thanks, bye, I'll see you tomorow at the airport," I said, hugging , , and Ethan. Then, I left.  
***Saturday Airport***  
I walked in, and saw Jane, , , Ethan, Erica, Benny, and Rory. "Hi," I said, trying not to look like I was  
crying all night. Which I was. There was a chorus of "Hi's" I got to saying goodbye to Ethan. I hugged him. "Can I tell you  
something, before you leave?" I asked.  
"Ya, anything," he replied.  
"I love you," I said.  
"I love you, too," he said. Then, we kissed. The whole airport clapped. "Will you be my girlfirend?" he asked.  
"Ya, but are you sure the long-distance thing will work?" I asked.  
"Ya, we can call, text, E-Mail, IM, whatever everyday," he said.  
"Ok, but you have to promise," I said.  
"I promise, we'll have some kind of contact everyday," he promised. We hugged, and kissed again.  
"Flight 175, to Pittsbugh, Pennsylvania," a woman called.  
"Well, that's me," Ethan said.  
"Ok," I said. So, he got on the plane. Whenever I saw it leave, I cried. Everyone held me up. Then, I saw something out of the  
corner of my eye. I lifted my head, and I saw Ethan! I stoped crying and ran to him. I said, "Ethan," as he picked we hugged.  
He picked me up, and twirled me in circles. "Why didn't you leave?" I asked.  
"I couldn't. I couldn't leave you. I told my parents that. My parents and I talked, and we decided I could move in with  
Benny," he explained.  
"When?" I asked.  
"Yesterday, after you left," he said.  
"Why didn't you tell me? Wait, why did you make it look like you were leaving?" I asked.  
"I wanted it to be a suprise, and for the 'making it look like I'm leaving thing' I wanted to make it like one of those movies  
you, me, and Benny make fun of," he explained. I laughed.  
"I love you," I said.  
"I love you more," he said. Then, we kissed. At this point, my life was amazing.

**Sorry if this way to sappy, but that's what I came up with. Hope you like it!**


	19. Best Friday Night Ever

Ethan was sitting on the couch, then there was a knock on the door. He got up, and answered the door. It was, none other,  
than his **(his sister's)** beautiful babysitter. "Hey, Sarah. Come in," Ethan said.  
"Hey, Ethan," Sarah said, walking in the door. Then, Mr. and came in the living room.  
"Hi, Sarah. I see Ethan let you in. You know the drill, so we'll see you later. Bye, Kids," said, dragging her  
husband out with her.  
"So, where's Jane?" Sarah asked.  
"She's up in her room," Ethan replied.  
"I'm gonna' go check on her. Maybe the three of us can watch a movie," she suggested, walking up to Jane's room. Then, she  
walked in. "Hey, Jane," she said.  
"Hi, Sarah," Jane said.  
"You want to come downstairs, and watch a movie with me and your brother?" Sarah asked.  
"Sure, what movie?" Jane asked.  
"I don't know. We didn't get that far. Let's go and see what movies we could watch," Sarah said, walking downstairs with Jane.  
"We're back," Sarah said, sitting on the couch. Jane mimicked her action. Then, Ethan came and sat by Sarah. Big suprise.  
Jane sat on the end, Sarah in the middle, and Ethan on the other end.  
"So, what movie are we going to watch?" Jane asked.  
"Um," Ethan said.  
"Oh, I got it!" Sarah shreiked.  
"What?" Ethan and Jane asked, in unision.  
"It's called 'For the Love of a Child' It's a really good movie I saw on Lifetime," she explained  
"What's it about?" Jane asked.  
"It's about some abused kids. Two specific kids get their stories told, throughout the movie. They both got taken from their  
homes for abuse from parents. They get put into these care villages. It also tells the story of the two women who made the  
villages. It's my favorite movie ever! Plus, the kid who played the abused boy is su-per adorable!" Sarah explained.  
"Oh, sounds like a heart-touching movie," Ethan said.  
"Let's watch it! I want to see the cute little boy!" Jane said.  
"Oh, Jane, you should be my little sister," Sarah said, putting in 'For the Love of a Child'  
***After the movie***  
Ethan, Jane, and Sarah were all crying. "That movie was... amazing," Ethan sighed.  
"I told you. That's why it's my favorite movie," Sarah said.  
"Sarah, you said the kid, Jacob, was adorable. He looks like Ethan, when he was 8," Jane revealed.  
"Really?" Sarah asked. Jane got her mom's baby scrap-book.  
"Ya. Look," she said, giving Sarah the book to look at a picture of an 8 year-old Ethan.  
"Holy, they're like twins. Ethan, you were so cute when you were little," she said, pinching his cheek.  
"Ooooooooo. Sarah, you like Ethan," Jane teased, in a high-piched voice.  
"Um, Jane, it's your bedtime," Sarah said, leading her upstairs. She put Jane to bed, then went back down with Ethan.  
"Well, that was-" Ethan started.  
"Embarassing, akward, humiliating," Sarah cut him off.  
"You could say that," Ethan chuckled.  
"Ya," Sarah said, laughing with him.  
"I'm sorry, about her," he said.  
"It's ok, I know she's only 9," she said.  
"Ya, so, what do you want to do now?" he asked.  
"We can sit here and ask random questions," she offered.  
"Ok, you go first," he ordered.  
"What's your middle name?" she asked.  
"Matthew. Yours?" he asked.  
"Jordan. Now you come up with a question," she answered.  
"What would you name your kids, boy and girl?" he asked.  
"Girl:Aubrey Grace. Boy:Micheal Logan. You?" she asked.  
"Girl:Alice Elizibeth. Boy:Joshua Cody," he answered.  
"Cute," she said.  
"Yours, too," he replied.  
"Thanks. Who's your crush?" she asked.  
"Um, y-you," he whispered.  
"Who?" she asked, wrinkling her face.  
"You," he said, slightly louder. Sarah's moth hung open. "Who's yours?" he asked, trying to cover up what he just said.  
"Really? You have a crush on me?" she asked, amazed.  
"Ya, why?" he asked.  
"Becuase, I have a crush on you, too," she confessed.  
"Seriously?" he asked.  
"Ya," she replied. Then, they kissed. After they pulled apart, they just layed there on the couch and cuddled. They did that  
until Ethan's parents got home. They both thought the same thing: _'Best Friday night ever!'_


	20. Ethan's Method

**Sarah's POV**  
Benny, Ethan, and I were sitting in Ethan's room. Benny was complaining about girls, and how hard they are to please. Psh,  
he's such a guy! "Ok, Benny, are you trying to please a girl you want to ask out? Or a girl who you're already going out with?"  
I asked.  
"One I already have," he answered.  
"Ok, I can help you get a girl, but once you have her, I'm out," I said.  
"Thanks, Sarah," he said, sarcasticly.  
"Welcome," I said.  
"Got any ideas, E?" he asked.  
"Well, there's one thing," Ethan said.  
"Well, spit it out!" Benny yelled.  
"Wait how long have you guys been going out?" Ethan asked.  
"3 months," Benny replied.  
"Have you guys kissed?" he asked.  
"Once, or twice," he said.  
"Ok. So, be sitting with her. Set a romantic mood. Then, kiss her forhead, then her, cheek, then her jaw-line, then neck, then  
kiss her lips," Ethan explained.  
"Has it ever worked for you?" he asked.  
"No, because I've never tried it. I think it'd be cute, though," Ethan admitted.  
"I don't get it. Can I get a visual aid?" Benny asked.  
"If Sarah's ok with it," Ethan said.  
"Will you let Ethan show me? Please, please, please," Benny whined.  
"Fine," I said.  
"Yes!" Benny cheered. So, Ethan did what he explained. Then, he kissed my lips. Did I see sparks when he kissed me? Is it  
weird that I was disappointed when he pulled back? I've got to talk to Erica about this later. I guess I was thinking for a long  
time becuase Ethan asked me if I was ok.  
"Ya, I'm fine," I replied, smiling.  
"Good," he said, smiling.  
"Well, I'm going to go see if it works on Gabbie. Bye," Benny called, leaving the room.  
"And then there was two," I said, jokingly. Ethan laughed. "Was that your first kiss?" I asked.  
"Y-ya," he stuttered.  
"Really? You're a really good kisser, for it being your first," I commented.  
"Thanks," he said, blushing. I know this is akward, but I have to bring it up. "Ethan?" I asked.  
"Ya?" he replied.  
"When we kissed, did you... feel something?" I questioned, hesitintly.  
"Ya, did you?" he answered.  
"Ya," I replied, nervously.  
"So, since we both feeled something, are we going out?" he asked, cluelessly.  
"I don't know, I haven't been asked out, yet," I replied, teasingly. He chuckled.  
"Sarah, do you want to go out with me?" he asked, sweetly.  
"Yes," I replied. We hugged. Then, we kissed. We heard a 'click' from the door way. We both turned to see Benny with a  
vampire curse-remolval camera.  
"Benny!" Ethan and I yelled, in unision.  
"Sorry. I came here to tell you, your method worked. I see it did for you, too," Benny teased.  
"Get out of my room," Ethan said.  
"Bye, lovebirds," Benny said, leaving.  
"He's such an idiot," I said, giggling.  
"I know," Ethan agreed. Then, he kissed me. Then, we just layed there, and fell asleep.


	21. Lost Bet

**Ethan's POV**  
My parents left an hour ago, and Sarah just put Jane to bed. Sarah, Benny, Rory, and I are watching a football game. "I never  
thought you'd guys would be the type to watch football," Sarah said, waiting for the game to start.  
"Same about you," Benny replied.  
"Who's playing?" Sarah asked.  
"Patriots vs Saints. At New Orleans," I replied. (I just used 2 teams my sister said)  
"Oh, the Patriots so have this," she said.  
"No way. The Saints are gonna' win," Rory said.  
"Go Saints," Benny yelled.  
"Ya," I nodded.  
"Ok, how about this? If the Saints win, I'll kiss all three of you. If I win, you guys have to do something for me," she dared.  
"Like what?" Benny asked.  
"I don't know yet," she replied. "We got a deal?" she continued.  
"Deal," Rory, Benny, and I said, in unision. So, we watched the game. CRAP! The Saints lost. 32-14!  
"What are you going to torture us with?" Benny asked.  
"Um, I've got a few things in mind," Sarah said, smirking and nodding.  
*****Saturday Concert Hall*** Sarah's POV**  
I've got my camera set up on the tri pod, good. "Ok, I want you guys to sing," I said.  
"What song?" Rory asked.  
"_'Hold On'_ by Jonas Brothers," I answered. "Ethan, you'll sing for Joe. Rory, you'll sing for Nick. Benny, you'll for Kevin. Here  
are the lyrics, and who sings what part. Now sing," I ordered. I turned on the camera, and then the music.  
_Ethan:We don't have time left to regret._  
_Benny and Rory:Hold on._  
_Ethan:It will take more than common sense._  
_Benny and Rory:Hold on._  
_Ethan:So, stop your wondering. Take a stand._  
_Benny and Rory:Hold on._  
_Ethan:There's more to life then just to live._  
_Benny and Rory:Hold on._  
_All:Cause an empty room can be so loud. There's too many tears to drown them out, so hold on._  
_Ethan:Hold on._  
_Benny and Rory:Hold on._  
_Ethan:Hold on. One single smile, a helping hand._ At that part Ethan held out his hand, and pulled me up on stage.  
_Benny and Rory:Hold on._ He pulled me out, and then twirled me in. Then, I hopped off stage. Yes, I made them go on a stage.  
_Ethan:It's not that hard to be a friend._  
_Benny and Rory:Hold on._  
_Ethan:So, don't give up. Stand 'til the end._  
_Benny and Rory:Hold on._  
_Ethan:There's more to life than_ just to live.  
_Benny and Rory:Hold on_  
_All:Cause an empty room can be so loud. There's too many tears to drown them out, so hold on._  
_Ethan:Hold on._  
_Benny and Rory:Hold on._  
_Ethan:Hold on._  
_All:When you love someone, and they break your heart. Don't give up on love. Have faith restart, just hold on._ At this line,  
Ethan made a heart with his fingers and broke it.  
_Ethan:Hold on._  
_Benny and Rory:Hold on._  
_Ethan:Hold on._  
_Rory:When it falls apart, and your feeling lost. All your hope is gone, don't froget to hold on. Hold on._  
_All:Cause and empty room can be so loud. There's too many tears to drown them out, so hold on._  
_Ethan:Hold on._  
_Rory and Benny:Hold on._  
_Ethan:Hold on._  
_All:When you love someone, and they break your heart. Don't guve up on love. Have faith restart, just hold on._  
_Ethan:Hold on._  
_Benny and Rory:Hold on._  
_Ethan:Hold on._  
_All:Cause an empty room can be so loud. There's too many tears to drown them out, so hold on._  
_Ethan:Hold on._  
_Benny and Rory:Hold on._  
_Ethan:Hold on._  
_All:When you love someone, and they break your heart. Don't give up on love. Have faith restart, just hold on._  
_Ethan:Hold on._  
_Benny and Rory:Hold on._  
_Ethan:Hold on._  
I clapped. Then, I hugged them. "That was great! I never knew you guys were good such good singers," I said.  
"Ok, you got us on video. Now, what are you going to do with the video?" Benny asked.  
"Nothing. I'm just going to show it to Erica," I replied.  
"Ok," Ethan, Benny, and Rory said, in unision.  
"Bye," I said, hugging Benny and Rory. I gave Ethan a kiss on the cheek, and then left.  
*****At Sarah's House*****  
"Wow, they're really good, for being geeks," Erica said.  
"I know," I said.  
"Wait, hold on. Aw, you kissed Ethan!" Erica squealed.  
"So, what?" I asked, nervouse.  
"And you had him sing for Joe. Who is coincidentily your favorite Jonas Brother. Plus, you were giggling when he pulled you up on stage," she said.  
"Ya?" I said, almost blushing.  
"You like him! Don't you?" Erica asked, eagerly.  
"Yes," I said.  
"I knew it!" she quealed.  
"Ok, just don't say anything," I ordered.  
"I won't, promise," she said. Then we watched dusk and talked. Perfect weekend.


	22. Could It Be

**Ethan's POV**  
"Hey, Ethan," Sarah greeted, walking up to me at my locker.'  
"Hey, Sarah. What's up?" I asked, walking with to the exit.  
"I was hoping you, Benny, Rory, and Erica would come watch me at the community talent show," she said, smiling.  
"What are you going to do?" I asked.  
"I'm going to sing a song I wrote," she replied.  
"What's it called?" I questioned.  
"Full of questions, aren't you?" she countered.  
"Yes, I am," I said, jokingly.  
"I can't tell you. It's a suprise," she answered.  
"Please?" I fake wined.  
"No, you'll just have to wait until tomorow night," she teased.  
"Fine," I pouted.  
"Ok, I'll see you tonight. Bye, Ethan," she said, hugging me. Then flying away.  
***At Ethan's House After Ethan's Parents Leave***  
"So, Jane what do you want to do?" Sarah asked Jane.  
"I don't know. You want to watch a mvoie?" Jane asked.  
"Sure, you choose a movie. I'll go make the popcorn. Ethan, do you and Benny wanna' watch with us?" Sarah asked me.  
"Sure," Benny and I replied.  
"Good, now I'll go make the popcorn," she said, leaving the room. Jane put in a movie, then Sarah came back in the room.  
"What movie are we watching?" Benny asked Jane.  
"_'A Walk To Remember,'_" Jane replied.  
"I love that movie!" Sarah and I shreiked, in unision.  
"Really?" Benny moaned, rolling his eyes.  
"Yes," Sarah, Jane, and I yelled at him.  
"Woah, E, you like this movie?" Benny asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Ya, I read the book. Plus, Jane and Mom made me sit through the whole movie. It was REALLY good," I explained.  
"Ok, can we start the movie now?" Jane asked, irritably.  
"Ya," Benny, Sarah, and I replied. So, Jane started the movie. At the part where Jamie told Landon she had luchemia, Benny  
and Jane started bawling. While, Sarah and I just teared up. It was where Landon propsed it where Sarah and I lost it, and  
started crying our eyes out. Then, the movie was over, and Sarah put Jane to bed. Then, she came back downstaris.  
"Hey," Sarah said, drying her eyes.  
"So, what should we do now," Benny blubbered, still crying. "Curse you, Nicholas Sparks," he said. Sarah and I giggled.  
"I don't know, but I do know you should stop crying," Sarah stated.  
"Fine," Benny pouted, drying his eyes.  
"Is it me, or does that movie get better every time you watch it?" I asked.  
"It gets better," Sarah replied. Then, my parents came in the door, and notice we were all crying.  
"Is everyone ok here?" Mom asked.  
"Ya, we were just watching _'A Walk To Remember'_," I replied.  
"Oh, I love that movie," Mom said.  
"So do I," Sarah said.  
"Here, bye, Sarah," Mom said, handing Sarah her pay.  
"Bye, , . Ethan and Benny, I'll see you guys tomorow. Bye," Sarah called, leaving.  
**Sarah's POV *At The Talent Show***  
"Next we have Sarah Fox," the announcer said. Everyone clapped as I walked on stage.  
"Hi, I'm going to sing a song I wrote. It's for one of my best friends, Ethan. Here we go. It's called _'Could It Be'_," I said. Then  
the music began to play.  
_'I know we've been friends forever, but now I think I'm feeling something totaly new. And after all this time, I've opened up _  
_my eyes. Now I see you were always with me._  
_Could it be you and I never imagined? Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you? Could it be you were right here beside me, and_  
_I never knew? Could it be that it's true that it's you? That it's you?_  
_It's kinda' funny you were always near, but who'd ever thought that we would end up here. And everytime I beleive in you,_  
_you've been there for me. So, now it's clear, I've been waiting for you._  
_Could it be you and I never imagined? Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you? Could it be you were right here beside me, and_  
_I never knew? Could it be that it's true that it's you? Oh, it's you._  
_Cause tooday is the start of the rest of our lives. I can see it in your eyes. Oh, that it's real. And it's true. And it's just me and_  
_you. Could it be that it's true that it's you? (Could it be you and I never imagined?) Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you?_  
_Could it be you were right here beside me, and I never knew? Could it be that it's true that it's you? Oh, that it's you. Could_  
_it be that it's ture that it's you? That it's you. Oh, it's you.'_  
Everyone applauded. Then, I went backstage, and Ethan was standing there. "Hey," I said, blushing, avoiding eye contact.  
"Hey, that was amazing," he said.  
"Thanks," I said, still not looking at him.  
"Do you really write that for me?" he asked, sweetly.  
"Yes," I wispered.  
"Does that mean you like me?" he asked, cluelessly. I giggled.  
"No," I replied. I saw disappointment flash on his face. "It means I love you," I continued, and he got the biggest smile on his  
face.  
"I love you, too," he said. Then we kissed.

**The song Sarah sang is _'Could It Be'_ by Christy Carlson Ramano :)**


	23. All I Really Wanted

It's Sarah's supposed-to-be-18th-birthday! They gang are presenting their gifts to her. Rory got her a heart-shaped hairclip  
that was checking out at the mall. Erica got her a cute pair of silver strappy heels. Benny got her a magic camera, that  
cancells out any curse. Even, the vampire curse. "Where's Ethan?" Sarah asked, after opening her gifts from the others.  
"E, she's ready for your present," Benny called. Ethan came out.  
"This is for our Beautiful Birthday-Girl," he said. Then he started playing his guitar and singing.  
_'I've been roaming around. Always looking down at all I see. Painted faces fill the places I can't reach. You know that I_  
_could use somebody. You know that I could use somebody. Someone like you and all you know. How you speak. Countless_  
_lovers undercover on the streets. You know that I could use somebody. You know that I could use somebody._  
_Someone like you. Someone like you._  
_Off in the now, while you live it up. I'm off to sleep. Waging wars to shake the poet in the breeze. I hope it's gonna' make you_  
_notice. I hope it's gonna' make yo notice. Notice._  
_Someone like me. Someone like me. Someone like me. Somebody. Someone like you. Somebody. Somebody. Somebody._  
_You know that I could use somebody. I've been hanging around. Always looking down at all I see.'_  
Everyone clapped. Sarah ran up and hugged Ethan. "That was amazing," she beamed.  
"Thanks," Ethan blushed.  
"Welcome," she said. Then, she kissed him. It got everyone's attention. They all clapped. "That's all I really wanted for my  
bithday," she whispered, when they pulled back.  
**Sorry it's super short The song Ethan sang was ****_'Use Somebody' _****Kings of Leon Acoutic Cover**


	24. Not Necessarily a Bad Rumor

"Hey, Sarah," Ethan said, as Sarah opened the door to her house. She stepped out, and started walking with Ethan.  
"Hey, Ethan," Sarah replied. They were walking to school together because Benny was sick, and Erica was skipping.  
"Did Erica tell you why she's skipping?" he asked.  
"Ya, we have a biology test that she didn't study for," she answered.  
"Ah," he said. It was cold out, and Ethan noticed Sarah blowing on her hands. "Are your hands cold?" he asked, raising an  
eyebrow.  
"Ya," she shrugged.  
"Here. Better?" he asked, taking her hands in his.  
"Ya, it actually is," she replied, walking closer to him.  
"Wazzz up?" they heard from behind them.  
"Rory!" they both shouted, in unision.  
"About time," Rory said, referring to their hands.  
"Rory, wait-," Ethan started. Rory flew off before he could finish. "How many people do you think he'll tell?" he asked.  
"Anywhere between Benny and Erica, and the whole school," she answered, jokingly.  
"Thought so," he chuckled. They walked for a while long. They arrived at the school. Walking through the school, everyone  
looked at them.  
"Why is everyone staring at us?" Sarah asked.  
"I don't know," Ethan replied. They didn't notice they were still holding hands. Finaly Hannah Price walked up to them.  
"Hey, guys. About time you guys started dating," she informed, gleefully.  
"Dating?" Ethan and Sarah asked, in unision.  
"Ya, you guys are holding hands," she replied. They looked down, and saw she was right. They took their hands apart.  
"Oh, Hannah-," Sarah started, but Hannnah flitted away.  
***Lunch***  
Ethan, Sarah, and Rory were sitting at a table, eating their lunches. They were explaining to Rory that they weren't dating.  
"Really? Major let down," Rory replied.  
"Sor-ry," Sarah said, sarcasticly. Then, a group of popular jerks walked up to them.  
"So, we heard you two are dating," one blond girl said.  
"We're-" Ethan started, but blondie cut him off.  
"We wanna' see you kiss," she ordered.  
"But-" Sarah got cut off, too.  
"Today," she finished. Then, they walked away.  
"Ugh!" Sarah yelled out.  
"You guys don't have to kiss," Rory pointed out. "She said she wanted you to," he finished.  
"Ya, but she said she wanted it. And she ruins whoever doesn't give her what she wants," she explained, exasperated.  
"So, you're going to kiss?" Rory asked.  
"I guess, if Ethan's ok with it," she said.  
"Sure," Ethan said, trying to hide his excitment. He was going to kiss Sarah!  
***End of the Day***  
The blond girl, and her group were standing, waiting for Ethan and Sarah. "You ready?" Ethan asked Sarah, as they walked  
outside.  
"Yes," she replied. They were holding hands.  
"Ok, let's see our kiss," the blond girl said.  
"Ok," Sarah said, strongly. She turned to him She put her arms around his neck. His went around her waist. They slowly  
leaned in. When their lips touched, applaus filled the air. Everyone was watching. Then, they pulled back. "There," Sarah  
said to the blond girl. "Bye, Cuddle Bear. I'll see you tonight," she said, kissing Ethan on the cheek. Everyone went back to  
whatever they were doing, while Ethan stoord there. Trying to process what just happened.


	25. Benny, Jane, and Dusk

**Ethan's POV**  
It's Friday, and I was sitting on the couch. I heard a knock at the door, and I went to go get it. "Hi, Sarah. Come in," I greeted,  
as I moved to the side.  
"Hey, Ethan," she said, sitting on the couch. "So, where are your parents and Jane?" she asked.  
"My parents are upstairs, and Jane's in the kitchen," I answered.  
"Ok," she replied. Just then, my parents came downstairs.  
"Hey, Sarah. Ross and I will be back around midnight. We'll call if we're running late. Have fun, bye," said.  
"I'll be back. I'm going to see what Jane's doing," she said, walking into the kitchen. "ETHAN!" she yelled a minutes later. I  
ran into the kitchen.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Where's Jane? She's not in here!" Sarah exclaimed. Just then, Benny and Jane appeared out of nowhere laughing. "Benny,  
tell me you _did not_ have anything to do with this!" Sarah screamed.  
"I would, but I'd be lieing," Benny replied. I walked up to him and smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow, E! What was  
that for?" he wined.  
"For A) giving Sarah a heart-attak, and B) for being an idiot," I replied.  
"Plus, Benny, better him than me," she added.  
"Sorry, Sarah," Benny and Jane apologized, in unision.  
"Ok," she said.  
"So, what should we do now?" Jane asked.  
"Well, there's an hour until your bedtime. We can either use Benny as a human pinyata or watch a movie," Sarah suggested.  
"I'm for the movie," Benny piped in.  
"I don't know, a movie would be relaxing, but hitting Benny with a stick sounds fun," I contemplated.  
"I'll go for the movie, I'm too tired to abuse Benny tonight," Jane decided.  
"Ok, let's go," Sarah ordered, pointing to the living room. We all sat. Benny and Jane on the floor. Sarah and I on the couch.  
We put in _'Dusk'_ When the movie started, I saw Sarah pull out her phone.  
To:Ethan  
From:Sarah  
_Thanks for hitting Benny for me3_  
To:Sarah  
From:Ethan  
_No problem, plus he made me run into the kitchen for nothing_  
To:Ethan  
From:Sarah  
_I can't believe for as much as Benny hates Dusk he's watching it_  
To:Sarah  
From:Ethan  
_Me either_  
To:Ethan  
From:Sarah  
_I'm going to do something, but don't freak or yell_  
To:Sarah  
From:Ethan  
_I won't just do it_  
Then, Sarah slid her hand into mine. I looked at her, and smiled. Then, she moved closer to me, and put her head on my  
shoulder. I put my free arm around her. We sat like that for the rest of the movie. Then, the movie ended, and Sarah turned  
off the TV. "Bed time, Jane," she ordered. So, Jane stood up, and she and Sarah walked up to her room. Then, she came  
back down. "So, what do you guys want to do?" she asked.  
"I don't know," I said.  
"Me either," Benny agreed.  
**Sarah's POV**  
My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was Erica.  
To:Sarah  
From:Erica  
_What are you, your dork, and the other dork doing?_  
To:Erica  
From:Sarah  
_Trying to think of something to do. Guess what!_  
To:Sarah  
From:Erica  
_What?_  
To:Erica  
From:Sarah  
_Ethan and I held hands while watching a movie!_  
To:Sarah  
From:Erica  
_About time. G2g phones dieing bye._  
"Who was that?" Benny asked.  
"Erica," I replied.  
"What'd she want?" he asked.  
"Nothing," I said.  
"Ok," he said. Then, Mr. and walked in.  
"Hey, Sarah. How were the kids?" she asked.  
"Yours were good. Benny, on the other hand..." I said.  
"Ya, but he's not ours," pointed out.  
** 's POV**  
"Here you go," I told Sarah, handing her her pay.  
"Thanks," she said. "Bye, guys. Bye, Ethan," she said, hugging Ethan, and kissing him on the cheek.  
"What did we miss?" I asked.  
"What did _I_ miss?" Benny asked.  
"Nothing," Ethan replied, shaking his head.  
**Ethan's POV**  
My phone went off a minute after Sarah left.  
To:Ethan  
From Sarah  
_I love you 3_  
To:Sarah  
From:Ethan  
_I love you, too 3_


	26. Skipping Class

**Ethan's POV**  
I was standing at my locker, getting stuff for my next class. The first bell rang, and I started walking. Sarah came around the  
corner, in my direction, running. She landed on top of me, and both of our stuff went flying. "Oh my gosh, Ethan. I'm so  
sorry," she apologized, still on top of me.  
"It's ok, I'm only going to history. I'm not in that big of a rush," I explained, smirking.  
"Ya, same with me. Except I'm going to biology," she said, giggled. The late bell rang. "I should probably move, shouldn't I?"  
she asked.  
"Maybe," I said, trying not to flirt. She got off, and helped me up. Then, we picked up our stuff.  
"Since we're already 10 minutes late, do you want to skip?" she asked.  
"Ya," I answered, smiling. We put our books in my locker.  
"Let's go," she ordered, taking my hand and vamping out of the school. Then, we slowed down to walking when we were off  
school property.  
"Where's somewhere we can go, and not get caught?" I asked.  
"I know one place..." she trailed off. Once again, she took my hand and we vamped down the sidewalk.  
**Sarah's POV**  
I stopped when we were at my secret hiding place at the park. It was in the back of the park, down a small hill, by the stream.  
"Here we are," I said, walking around and looking.  
"Where is _'here'_?" Ethan asked.  
"_'Here'_ is my secret hiding spot. I come here when I need to think, or when when I just want to get away from the world," I  
explained, walking back over to him.  
"Oh," he replied, picking up a rock, and skipping it. I walked up beside him, and tried it. I failed. He chuckled.  
"What's so funny?" I asked, giving him a playful shove.  
"You trying to skip a rock," he admitted.  
"I don't know how! I never did!" I exclaimed, giggling.  
"Here, I'll show you," he offered. He picked up a rock, and handed it to me. Then, he wrapped his arms around mine, and he  
moved my arms. I released the rock, and it skipped! 4 times! "Now, try it on your own," he ordered. So, I did... it skipped,  
too!  
"Thanks," I said, jumpig up and hugging Ethan.  
"No problem," he replied, hugging me.  
"You want to walk down the path?" I asked.  
"Sure," he answered. So, we started walking. It was a beautiful day. The clouds were covering the sun, in the pretty way.  
Then, my phone went off. _'We do what we want to. So, we do what we want to. Yeah, yeah, yeah'_ I flipped it open. "Hello," I  
greeted.  
"Hey, Sare. Where happened to you and Geekthan?" she asked.  
"We skipped, and how do you know Ethan was missing?" I questioned.  
"Geeks 2 and 3 came, and asked me if I saw him. Why are you two skipping?" she asked.  
"We were late for 5th so we figured to skip, and we lost track of time," I answered.  
"Why were you late?" she asked.  
"Gosh, Erica. Do you need to know my life story?" I retorted.  
"Yes, now spill it," she ordered.  
"Fine, I didn't want to be late to biology, again. So, I was running, and I ran into Ethan. We had to pick up our stuff. By then,  
the late bell rang, so we decided to skip," I explained.  
"Wait, you and him are, alone?" she asked.  
"Ya, so?" I replied.  
"Where are you guys?" she questioned.  
"The secret hide-out," I answered.  
"Ooooh," Erica said.  
"Ooooh, what?" I asked.  
"You _looove_ him," she taunted.  
"Do not!" I said.  
"Do to," she teased.  
"Do not!" I said.  
"Do to," she repeated.  
"So what, if I do?" I asked.  
"I knew it! Make your move. Gotta' go, bye," she ordered, hanging up on me.  
"What did Erica want?" Ethan asked.  
"She wanted to know where you and I were," I replied.  
"Oh," he replied. We kept walking down the path. I walked closer to him, and nonchalauntly, slipped my hand into his. He  
looked over at me, and gave his cute smile. I call it the_ 'Ethan Smile'_. I few minutes later, I stepped out infront of him.  
"I need to tell you something important," I said.  
**Ethan's POV**  
"W-what?" I stuttered, nervously.  
"I-I-Iloveyou," she said, fastly.  
"You love me?" I asked, trying to process it. She, shyly nodded. Then, she looked down, trying to hide the rose pink blush on  
ther cheeks. "Don't," I ordered, lifting her chin. "You're adorable when you blush. I love you, too," I said, looking into her  
eyes. And with that, I kissed her.


	27. Stay

**This chapter is inspired by the song 'Change My Mind' By One Direction  
**  
***5o'clock pm***  
Ethan knocked on the front door. Sarah answered it. "Hey, Ethan, come in," she ordered.  
"Hey, Sarah," he greeted, entering the house.  
"You want something to eat or drink before we study?" she asked.  
"No thanks," he replied.  
"Ok, let's start then," she suggested, sitting on the couch. He followed, sitting next to her. "What do you want to study first,  
math, history, or biology?" she asked.  
"Math, it's the easiest," he answered.  
"Ok," she said, rolling her eyes.  
***When they finished studying***  
"What time is it?" Sarah asked, putting the books away.  
"11," Ethan replied, looking at his watch.  
"That late?" she asked, puzzled.  
"Ya," he nodded. "I should get going, shouldn't I?" Ethan asked, standing up, and putting his coat on.  
"No, I don't want to be here alone," she bursted out. "My mom's away on a work trip, and I'm an only child. I can't stand  
being alone," she continued, starting to cry. He sat back down, and put his arm aorund her.  
"I don't have to leave," he whispered, gently.  
"Don't," she sobbed.  
"I won't," he assured, kissing her forhead.  
"Good," she said. They, just sat there like that for a while. Sarah yawned.  
"Are you tired?" he asked.  
"A little," she replied.  
"Wanna' go to sleep?" he asked.  
"If you want to," she answered.  
"Ok, then. Let's go," he ordered, streching out his hand. She took it, and they went upstairs. "Where's your room?" he asked.  
"The last one on the right," she replied. They walked in, and they sat on the bed.  
"Where's the bathroom?" he asked.  
"Right across the hall," she answered.  
"I'll be back," he informed, getting up and leaving. Sarah changed into a pair of sweat pants. "I'm back," he said, sitting on the  
bed.  
"Hey," she said, lazily. He took off his shoes, and layed down. "I'm going to call your mom and tell her you fell asleep here,"  
Sarah said, pulling out her phone. After she told Ethan was here, she hung up. Then, she layed her head on  
Ethan's chest and was fast alseep.  
"Night, Beautiful," Ethan whispered, kissing her forhead.


	28. Best Boyfriend Ever

**This one is either k+ or t rated, for slight violence.  
**  
**Sarah's POV**  
I was standing at my locker, putting my books away. I was getting ready to meet up with my boyrfriend. Bryson Granger, QB  
of the football team, walked up to me. "Hey, Babe. I was think you and me would go see a movie tonight," he said. I had my  
back up against the lockers, he was leaning on the lockers with one of his hands. The other was on my waist.  
"Sorry, but no," I replied.  
"Come on," he persisted, leaning closer.  
"No," I repeated, sternly.  
"Why not? I'm the hottest guy in school," he asked.  
"Becuase A) I don't date conceited jerks, like you. And B) I have a boyfriend," I explained. Then, he kissed me. I, immediatly  
pushed him away. I didn't notice someone was standing behind him, until he got turned around. Whoever was behind him,  
punched him in the face. Then, I saw it was Ethan.  
"Don't kiss my girlfriend," he warned, walking toward me. "You ok?" he asked.  
"Ya, I'm fine, but I'm not sure if Bryson's gonna' be," I answered, smiling.  
"You wanna' go to the mall. Then, we walked out to the car and went to the mall. The whole time, I thought _'I have the best_  
_boyfriend ever'_


	29. Save Me Tonight, In Your Arms

**Ethan's POV**  
Sarah, Benny, Erica, Rory, and I walked into the singing club. For some reason _someone_ (Erica) thought it'd be fun to  
come here and sing. Fortunatly, Sarah talked her into all 5 of us singing as a group. We just need to decide. "What do you  
guys want to sing?" Sarah asked. Erica got a divious smile on her face.  
"I got one," she teased.  
"What?" Sarah asked.  
"_'Save You Tonight'_ by One Direction," she announced.  
"I love that song!" Sarah bursted.  
"NO! NO One Direction!" Benny cut in.  
"Please," Sarah said, giving me the puppy dog lip.  
"Well,-" I started, but Rory cut me off.  
"Don't give in," Rory ordered.  
"Please," Erica said, doing the same to Rory.  
"Fine," Rory and I said, in unision.  
"But guys!" Benny yelled, exasperated.  
"It's a 4-1 vote. It's One Direction," Erica decreed.  
"Fine," Benny grumbled.  
"Yay!" Sarah and Erica shreiked.  
***Preformance Time***  
"Next up we have Sarah, Erica, Ethan, Rory, and Benny, singing 'Save You Tonight' by One Direction," the announcer said.  
_Sarah=Louis, Erica=Niall, Ethan=Harry, Rory=Liam, and Benny=Zayne._  
_'All:I, I wanna' save your, wanna' save your heart tonight. He'll/She'll only break ya'. Leave you torn apart, oh._  
_Rory/Liam:It's a quater to three, can't sleep at all. He's so overrated. If you told me to jump, I'd take the fall. And he wouldn't_  
_take it._  
_Ethan/Harry:All that you want is under your nose, yeah. You should open your eyes, but they stay closed. Closed._  
_All:I, I wanna' save your, wanna' save your heart tonight. He'll/She'll only break ya'. Leave you torn apart, oh. I can't be no_  
_Superman, but for you I'll be superhuman. I, I wanna' save ya'. Save ya'. Save ya', tonight._  
_Benny/Zayne:Oh, now you're at home, and he don't call. 'Cause he don't adore ya'. To him, you're just another doll, and I_  
_tried to warn ya'._  
_Ethan/Harry:What you want and what you need, has been right here. Yeah. I can see that you're holding those tears, tears._  
_All:I, I wanna' save your, wanna' save your heart tonight. He'll/She'll only break ya'. Leave you torn to apart, oh. I can't be no_  
_Superman, but for you I'll be superhuman. I, I wanna' save ya'. Save ya'. Save ya', tonight. Up, up, and away, I'll take you with_  
_me. Up, up, and away, I'll take you with me. I, I wanna' save your, wanna' save your heart, tonight. He'll/She'll only break ya'_  
_leave you torn apart, oh. I can't be no Superman, but for you I'll be superhuman. I, I wanna' save ya'. Save ya'. Save ya',_  
_tonight. I, I wanna' save ya'. Save ya'. Save ya', tonight. I wanna' save ya'. Save ya'. Save ya', tonight.'_  
Then, everyone clapped, and we walked off stage. "Anyone else utterly embarrased?" Benny asked.  
"Ya," Rory agreed, raising his hand.  
"Why'd you make us do a song that me, Ethan, and Rory had solos in?" Benny asked.  
"Becuase, we didn't know! We randomly picked names, and you three got the three solos for the song," Erica yelled.  
"Ok, guys, calm down. Atleast we did good, right, Ethan?" Sarah asked.  
"Ya," I agreed.  
"Fine, I just hope we don't get made fun of," Benny grumbled. Finaly, it was time to announce a winner for the night.  
"Hello, everyone. It's time to announce our winner. Tonight's winner is Sarah, Erica, Ethan, Rory, and Benny with_ 'Save You_  
_Tonight'_ by One Direction," the lady announced.  
Sarah's POV  
When we heard we won, we ran on stage, and got the award. Then, after we went back to where we were, I wrapped my arms  
around his neck, and I kissed Ethan. Suprisingly, he put his hands on the waist, and kissed me back. When we pulled apart,  
I just stayed there, in his arms. _'He saved me tonight,"_ I thought happily.


	30. With Who? Part 1

**This one's either Bennica or Rorica. Read to find out which one. It will also have a lil Etharah becuase I can't help myself.  
**  
**Erica's POV**  
Sarah and I walked in the school doors. I was trying to convice Sarah to ask Ethan to the dance. It's tonight, and we're both  
still dateless. "But _Sarah_, he _loves_ you! I know it. Grandma Weir knows it. For Lord's sake, the Spell Casting Geek knows it," I  
exclaimed.  
"And the only one I might concider is right is Grandma," she replied.  
"Ask him," I ordered.  
"No," she replied. Just then, we ran into the three geekateers.  
"Hey, Laidies," Magic Geek, Benny, greeted.  
"Hey, Babes," Vampire Dork, Rory, said.  
"Hey, Sarah, Erica," Seeing Geek/Sarah's Geek, Ethan, said.  
"Hey, guys," Sarah said.  
"Hey, Geeks. Geekthan, will you go to the dance tonight with Sarah?" I asked.  
"W-what? Well, ya, if she wants to," he answered. "_Do_ you want to?" he asked, looking at Sarah.  
"Ya," she whispered.  
"Good, you two are going together," I said.  
"Hey, Babe, you do you want to go to the dance with me?" Benny asked.  
"No, do you want to go with_ me_?" Rory asked, before I could answer.  
"I'll get back to you," I said, dragging Sarah to the bathroom.  
"What?" Sarah asked.  
"Benny and Rory both asked me to the dacne," I informed.  
"So?" she asked.  
"I like both of them," I exclaimed.  
"Oh, do you like one more than the other?" she asked.  
"No," I replied.  
"Who asked first?" she asked.  
"Benny," I answered.  
"_There's_ your answer," she pointed out, walking out of the bathroom. I followed her.  
"I'm going to the dance with... Benny," I infromed, as soon as we returned.


	31. With Who Part 2

**Sarah's POV**  
"WHAT?" Rory and Benny exclaimed.  
"I'm going to the dance with Benny," Erica repeated.  
"Yes!" Benny yelled.  
"Why?" Rory whined.  
"Easy, he asked me first," she informed, simply.  
"Really?" both of them asked.  
"In all truth, I like both of you. The way I decided which one I went with was determined by who asked me first," Erica  
explained.  
"Really?" Ethan, Rory, and Benny all asked.  
"Yes, now get it throught your tiny, geek, brains," she ordered.  
"Ok, Erica likes Benny and Rory. She's going with Benny. I'm going with Ethan. Everyone caught up, now?" I explained/  
asked.  
"I'm good," Benny said.  
"I'm not. Who am I gonna' go with?" Rory asked.  
"I heard Della wanted you to ask her," I informed.  
"Peace," Rory said, vamping away. Proabably to Della's locker.  
***Erica's House-Dance Night***  
"Erica, there's two boys down here for you and Sarah!" Erica's Mom called up.  
"Coming, Mom," Erica yelled down. "How do I look?" she asked. She was wearing a teal, strapless, knee-length, figure-fitting  
dress. Her hari was in beaustiful blond curls. She had blue eye shadow, and light red lip-stick.  
"Amazing," I complimented. "Me?" I questioned. I had on royal blue, strapless, layered, puffy-skirted, knee-length, with a  
sliver heart in the center of the chest. My hair was crimped, and pushed over to one side. I had on grey eyes shadow, and  
light pink lip-gloss.  
"Gorgeous," she gasped.  
"Then, let's go," I said, taking her arm. The boys were breathless as we walked down the stairs. We got in the car and drove to  
the dance.  
***At The Dance* Erica's POV**  
We got out of the car, and went into the gym. It was full of annoying kids and awful dancers, but it IS a high school dance.  
So, Ethan, Sarah, Benny, and I followed the crowd: We started dancing like idiots. We danced to a lot of songs. A few I knew  
were _'Beauty and a Beat'_ by Justin Bieber and Nicki Manij, _'Everything About You'_ by One Direction, and _'Hey Princess'_ by  
Allstar Weekend. Then, a slow song came on: _'Roger Rabbit'_ by Sleeping With Sirens. Benny offered his hand so, I took it. We  
started slow dancing. I looked around. I saw Sarah and Ethan slow dancing, and there was a little kiss. I showed Benny, and  
we 'awed'. "I knew that was coming, eventualy," Benny chuckled.  
"I did, too," I agreed. Then, he kissed me. To sum up the rest of the night, it was amazing!

**It was Bennica! I hope you liked it!**


	32. Christmas

**This is my Christmas chapter. Hope you enjoy! Happy Holidays **

Sarah walked up to the Morgan's front porch, and knocked on the door. answered. "Hello, Sarah, come in," she  
greeted. So, Sarah stepped in.  
"Hi, ," Sarah greeted back. She looked at the 'sick' Ethan on the couch.  
"Sorry we had to call you over Christmas Break. I just don't want to leave Ethan here sick alone," she explained.  
"It's ok, it saves me of having to got to my mom's boyfriend's family's house," Sarah said.  
"Ok, bye," wished, heading out the door with Jane and . Then, Ethan stood up.  
"What'd you use?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Dipped the thermometer in boiling water," Ethan adimitted.  
"Good one," she congradulated.  
"I try," he chuckled.  
"Just one question. Why are faking sick?" she asked.  
"I didn't want to go to my grandparents' house over break. Don't get me wrong. I love my grandparents, but they treat me like  
a little kid. And they have an obsession with me having a girlfriend. I know Jane will bring you up, and I don't want to hear  
'Oh, who's Sarah? Is that Ethan's girlfriend?' from my grandma," he explained.  
"Ah," she sighed.  
"Yeah," he nodded.  
"So, you want to call over Erica, Rory, and Benny for a little Christmas party?" she asked.  
"Sure," he shrugged. They both got out their phones. Ethan texted Rory and Benny, while Sarah texted Erica. Within 10  
minutes, they were all at Ethan's.  
"Hey, Vampire Ninja in the house," Rory yelled.  
"The party has arrived," Benny shouted.  
"Hi," Erica greeted, rolling her eyes.  
"You have some unique friends," Sarah commented, to Ethan.  
"I know," he replied.  
"So, what are we going to do?" Benny asked.  
"Well,_ 'Jim Carrey's How The Grinch Stole Christmas'_ is on at 10. We can watch that, if everyone's ok with it," Sarah explaiend.  
"Works," Rory said.  
"Good," Benny said.  
"Whatever," Erica said.  
"I love that movie," Ethan said.  
"Great," Sarah said.  
"What are we doing now?" Rory asked.  
"We can sing kareoke Christmas songs?" Erica suggested.  
"Why not," Benny said.  
"Yes," Rory said.  
"Sure," Ethan and Sarah said.  
"I'll go first, since it was my idea," Erica said.  
"What are you singing?" Benny asked.  
"Since we're going to watch _'The Grinch'_ I'm going to sing _'Where Are You Christmas'_," Erica said. She sang it, and pretty  
much rocked it. "Next?" she asked.  
"Me," Benny said. "I'm going to sing _'Twelve Days Of Christmas'_," Benny stated. He sang, it wasn't the best, to say the leaste.  
"I'll go," Rory said. "Let's do _'All I Want For Christmas Is You',"_ He sang, and everyone was suprised by how good he was.  
"Ethan? Sarah? Either of you?" Benny asked.  
"I guess I'll go," Sarah whispered. "I'll do _'Mistletoe'_ by Colbie Calliat," she announced. She sang, and by the end of the song  
everyone was breathless. "Your turn Ethan," she said, quickly running back to the couch.  
"I'm going to sing_ 'Last Christmas'_ I guess," Ethan said, nervosly. When he sang, it was a toss up of who was better. Him or  
Sarah. He sat down, when he was done, and the whole room was silent. "So, who wants to do the gift exchange now?" Ethan  
asked, breaking the silence.  
"Me!" Benny and Rory exclaimed.  
"Ok, I'll go first, again," Erica said. She got Benny a green and black stiped polo. Rory got a blue plaid shirt. Ethan got a  
green graphic-tee. Sarah got a pair of knee-high black boots.  
"My turn," Rory said. Benny got an Avengers poster. Erica got a red and black scrunchy. Ethan got a pair of Batman socks.  
Sarah got a white and purple scrunchy.  
"From me, to all of you," Benny said. Erica got the make-up kit, that she said she wanted. Rory got a thor t-shirt. Ethan got  
a new pair of shoes. "Dude, you need them," were Benny's exact words. Sarah got a black t-shirt that had _'love'_ across it in  
pink.  
"I'll go," Ethan said. Rory got _'Thor'_ on DVD. Benny got a Star-Trek video game. Erica got a black leather jacket. Sarah got  
a heart-shaped necklace. It was silver, and had_ 'To:Sarah Love:Ethan Merry Christmas'_ ingraved into it. She hugged.  
"M-My turn" Sarah stuttered. Rory got a Superman watch. Benny got a Spiderman watch. Erica got a jean mini-skirt. "This  
one's for Ethan," Sarah stated, pulling out mistletoe. She handed it to him. "For your special girl," she explained. Then, Ethan  
held the mistletoe over Sarah, and he kissed her. Benny, Rory, and Erica 'awed'. Then. they pulled back.  
"Who elese here agrees that Sarah's gift to Ethan was the best?" Rory asked.  
"Me," everyone said, in unision.


	33. Valentine's Dance

**Sorry for not updating in foever. Hope you like**

**Sarah's POV**  
Erica and I were walking down the hall, talking about the Valentie's Day dance. "Do I have to go?" I asked. Erica was making  
me go because she had a date.  
"Yeah, you have to go because while me and Rory are having fun, you and Geekthan can make sure Magic Doofus doesn't  
get in trouble," she answered.  
"Fine," I huffed, rolling my eyes. Just then we ran into Benny, Rory, and Ethan.  
"Hey, girls. Sarah looks like a ball of sunshine today," Benny pointed out.  
"Yeah, hey Sare, what's up?" Ethan asked.  
"She's mad bacuase I'm making her come to the Valentine's Day dance tonight," Erica said.  
"It's not just that she's making me go, it's why too," I piped in.  
"Why is she making you go?" Ethan questioned.  
"To help you make sure Benny doesn't do anything stupid," I replied, glaring at Benny.  
"Ah," Ethan sighed.  
"Well, Ethan, isn't there something you want to say or ask?" Rory cut in.  
"No," Ethan nudged.  
"Really, I thought there was," Benny stated.  
"Well, there's not," he said, with clenched teeth.  
"Okay then," Benny chuckled, whistling. Then the bell rang.  
"See you guys at lunch," I said, walking to algebra II.  
***At Lunch* Ethan's POV**  
I sat down with my tray as I saw Sarah walking to sit across from me. "Hey, Sarah," I greeted, as she sat.  
"Hey, Ethan. You're the only person Im not about to kill," she informed.  
"Thanks, but what did everyone else do?" I questioned.  
"Erica's making me go to this stupid dance because her and Rory are going togther. Benny is the reason why I have to go, and  
plus Benny and Rory are getting on my last nerve. Every ten seconds it's _'I know _someone's_ going to ask you to the dance'_ I'm  
about to kill them both," she explained.  
"You don't have to go. I've been friends with Benny forever. I've mastered the art of idiot watching," I allowed.  
"No, I'll go so you don't end up killing him without me being there to see it," she replied.  
"Okay," I chuckled.  
"What should I wear?" she asked.  
"I don't know, I like that one mint-green dress. The one that's knee-length in the front, and down to your ancles in the back,"  
I commented.  
"Oh, I'll wear that, I like that one too," she decided.  
"You should curl your hair too. It'd look cute with the dress," I added.  
"Any suggestions on shoes too?" she giggled.  
"Actually the silver heeled sandals would look nice," I replied.  
"Can you make me an outfit planner? I'm going to look so cute tonight thanks to you," she thanked. Then Benny, Rory, and  
Erica sat with us.  
"Wow, Ethan, you've been spending way too many Friday nights with Sarah and Jane," Benny laughed.  
"How'd you-" I was cut off when Erica pointed to her ear. "Stupid vampire hearing," I mumbled.  
"Dont' worry, we won't tell the whole school about it," Rory promised.  
"Oh lighten up. I was getting a guys opinion on what to wear," Sarah tried to dig me out.  
"Whatever," Erica streched out.  
***At the Dance* Ethan's POV**  
When Sarah arrived at the dance, she looked even more beautiful than I'd imagined. She walked over to me and Benny. "Hey,  
Ethan, how'd your outfit turn out?" she asked, smiling.  
"Beautiful," I said, absentmindedly.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Better than I thoght," I corrected.  
"Thanks," she giggled. We sat there, and talked. We didn't have to worry about Benny. He ended up hanging with Della after  
a half an hour. Then Sarah's favorite song came on _'Remembering Sunday'_ by All Time Low.  
"Hey, would you like to dance?" I asked, nervously smiling.  
"I'd love to," she answered, taking my hand and dragging me to the dance floor. She wrapped her hands around my neck. I  
put mine right above her waist. We spent the rest of the dance talking, laughing, and maybe even a little kissing.


End file.
